Changeling Moon
by DeluxeMagnum69
Summary: Meet Secundus. A Changeling soldier. But he isn't an ordinary soldier. He's immune to magic. Refusing to assist in the attack of Canterlot, Secundus the Changeling is banished from the Swarm forever. Trying to go through life alone, little did he know that the one for him would come crashing in. Literally. [A humorous romance adventure story!] Rated T and maybe M.
1. Chapter 1: Exiled

**Changeling Moon**

_Meet Secundus. A Changeling soldier.  
But he isn't an ordinary soldier.  
He's immune to magic._

_Refusing to assist in the attack of Canterlot, Secundus the Changeling is banished from the Swarm forever._  
_Trying to go through life alone, little did he know that the one for him would come crashing in._  
_  
Literally._

_This is a story about a confused Changeling that just wants peace with the ponies and learn about love._

_This is a story about love.  
Love is a powerful spell.  
True love.  
True love cannot be broken.  
No matter what._

_Even in death._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Exiled**

* * *

"Secundus!" Queen Chrysalis said to the Changeling named Secundus in a powerful and commanding tone. "You must lead the attack!"

In the throne room to address the said Changeling, many other Changelings had come to see the fate of their survival.

Secundus shook his head in disagreement to the Changeling queen.

"I can't do it." Secundus said, looking up to the Queen.

"What are you talking about?" Queen Chrysalis asked. "Are you going to disobey my orders?"

"If it means that way... Then, yes." Secundus said, looking into the eyes of the Changeling queen.

"Are you going to let your people starve?" Queen Chrysalis asked. "Look at them!" she said, pointing her hoof towards the Changelings.

Secundus looked towards to the Changelings the Queen had pointed at. Little young Changelings looked at Secundus with pleading eyes. Their eyes yearned for food. Suffering from malnutrition, the little Changelings could barely even jog.

Gritting his teeth, Secundus looked to his suffering people and then to Queen Chrysalis and back.

"Well?" Queen Chrysalis asked. "What will it be? Your morals or your people?"

"Th-there's got to be another solution!" Secundus said. "There just have to!"

"Our people have suffered long enough and cannot stand up to it any longer, Secundus!" Queen Chrysalis said, losing patience. "It'll be a feast for all!"

Looking back the suffering Changelings, Secundus finally made his decision.

"No..." he said. "I will not help you in the attack!"

Gasps from the other Changelings were heard. Their savior for their survival had turned his back against them.

"You are no longer any use to us!" Queen Chrysalis said in a sudden uproar.

The words that Secundus never expected to hear was said.

"You are hereby exiled from the Swarm, Secundus the Changeling!"

Secundus widened his eyes from Queen Chrysalis's immediate dire decision.

"Wh-what?!" Secundus exclaimed. "But... you're-"

"Enough!" Queen Chrysalis said. "Leave and never come back!"

Walking away with his head down away from the Queen, murmurs came from the crowd of Changelings. The majority of them had horrified looks on their faces. Secundus had served the Swarm and was an excellent soldier that held an amazing ability - immunity to magic.

However, some of the Changelings were glad. If there was a worthless Changeling, why not throw them away? There were no use anymore. They would just bring you down.

Queen Chrysalis's voice echoed throughout the castle.

"Leave, and NEVER come back again, Secundus!"

* * *

That was just a few hours ago.

Secundus sighed as he walked along a dirt path with things packed in a bag. All the things he had were a few books, a quill and little ink ,some bits, and 'love' bread.

Secundus had experimented with pony food and their food, love, and tried to put them together. It was portable and lasted for a very long time. However, Queen Chrysalis disapproved the idea as half of the love used in making the bread simply disappeared. Why waste half of something when you could have it all?

It also tasted horrid. Who would've wanted it?

The bits he had found was left when he himself and a bunch of other Changelings raided a small village. Secundus had regretted going, but the opportunity had gave him the chance of learning more about ponies. It was also on Queen Chrysalis's orders.

The books were also found in the raided village.

Changelings never really did have the time to educate themselves. Their main objective in life was simple: survive.

Life in the Swarm was brutal as new Changelings were almost constantly spawning in. Whether it was a forced transformation or a natural birth, the Changelings needed care.

And that nipped away at valuable time.

The three books, the only books Secundus had were relatively simple.

Teaching himself to read to the level of a young pony filly, Secundus would try his best to understand pony culture. It had fascinated him. One book was about the history of Equestria, a book Secundus had 'read' countless times.

He didn't know many of the words, so he would put 'two' and 'two' together.

For lines such as:

_"The king of the pegasi felt [?] when the times when the pegasi were independent."_

"N-O-S-T-A-L-G-I-C." Secundus would spell out.

Scratching his head, he had no idea what the word meant.

Another book was information on something on something called the 'Crystal Empire'. Secundus never knew it had even existed until he saw the pictures. But being barely to read, Secundus thought it was just information in some kind of fantasy novel. The drawings were amazing in the tattered book.

Pictures of ponies that sparkled brightly glittered page after page. Secundus was filled with wonder if a place like the Crystal Empire ever existed.

The third book was a romance novel and Secundus was completely puzzled by it. It was a story of a beautiful young princess that fell in love with an outsider. The outsider also loved her back. But their love was forbidden, banning them from seeing each other ever again.

_"Princess Amor was [?] whether or not to go with her lover or stay at the castle to know her love was gone forever."_

The mysterious word spelled out to 'ambivalent'.

Secundus had no idea what it meant. He didn't even know how to say it.

With the books came with a quill and ink. By learning to read, Secundus tried to write, but it always left a black mess. It wasn't pretty even if he wanted to practice writing.

And that was all his supplies.

Secundus sighed as he walked on. Hoof after hoof with no destination, what was the purpose of his life?

Being part of the Swarm meant survival and ONLY survival.

"I must warn the ponies of Canterlot..." Secundus said to himself as he walked on.

But would ponies trust words coming out a Changeling? And even if he had morphed into a pony, they would take him and bring him up to the guards for further questioning.

It was a hard decision for Secundus.

But with first things first, it was shelter. He would need a place to sleep and a place to call home. Looking into the trees of the forest, Secundus walked deeper into the forest off the dirt path.

With the vegetation brushing against his legs, Secundus was on alert as anything could attack him anytime. A few minutes passed as Secundus was deep in the woods. Looking around for a good natural shelter, all there was tall slender trees with no branches near the bottom. All of them were at the top.

They were no good.

But at last, in the corner of his eye, Secundus spotted something that looked like a giant rock.

It was a cave.

Secundus smiled to himself as he had found an easy shelter. But the smile dropped as if something could be in there. Slowly walking into the dark cave, Secundus lightened his horn up to make light deeper into the cave.

It was an unintelligent move, but it was efficient. Flapping his wings, Secundus floated deeper into the cave and smiled again.

It was perfect.

There weren't any predators and most of all, it was dark. Flying up high in the giant cave, there was a small ledge that was right above the entrance. Landing on the firm ledge, Secundus jumped on it to make sure it was stable. And it was. Taking his pack off, Secundus softly placed it to the side so he could get it later.

With a firm look on his face, Secundus decided to risk it.

Fluttering his wings yet again, he had to warn about the attack on Canterlot. He would had to do IT.

* * *

**Canterlot**

The wonderful city of Canterlot was certainly a marvelous place. A high society, wealthy city with many posh ponies, Canterlot was an advanced city. Buildings of many size; ranging from cafes to the Canterlot Castle, Canterlot was a bustling place with many fancy things.

Ponies on the streets headed into shops to buy the latest thing and whatnot in the rich city. Sitting at cafes or going towards to a special event, the city was in harmony and very calm.

Who would disturb such peace?

"Have you seen what they had at the shops today?" a fancy mare asked in a posh voice.

She wore a beautiful dress despite it being an ordinary day.

"Why yes, I have!" another mare said, placing her tea cup down on a platter. "The hats they have are certainl-"

"Run!" a voice said out of nowhere in sheer panic.

The single voice caught the attentions of many ponies.

"Hmm?" a pony murmured.

"What happened?" another voice asked.

A stallion ran in wearing tattered clothes and looked very weary.

"Changelings!" he said. "They're here-OOF!"

A Changeling with pure blue eyes looked evilly down at the tackled stallion.

"Well, well, well..." the Changeling said coldly. "Looks like you're my first victim..."

"Help!" the stallion said, trying to run away.

The Changeling then grinned.

"You fool."

The emotion of distress from the stallion's face disappeared in a moment. A white stream from the stallion slowly crept out like mist into the Changeling's mouth. Within moments, the lone Changeling raised his head and grinned evilly.

"Run, ponies."

The moment he had said those words, all the ponies started to scream and yell in panic, trying to run to safety. As the ponies were running away, the Changeling didn't notice guards coming behind him.

"Halt!" a guard said.

In usual gold armor and blue eyes, more than 6 guards looked angrily at the Changeling.

"So the guards finally come..." the Changeling said, dropping his voice very low.

He smiled evilly at the guards, which caused them to flinch. If an 'ordinary' Changeling saw them, they would start to panic and try to run away.

"You have to come with us!" a guard said, not wanting to kill anypony in the middle of a street.

"Try me." the Changeling answered, stretching his wings.

"Get him!" a guard said, pointing towards the Changeling.

A guard lunged forward to the Changeling, but the Changeling already had his wings out ready to go. Missing the tackle, the guard almost lost balance.

"My turn." the Changeling said, smiling yet again.

In amazing speed, he then headbutted into the guard that tried to tackle him. In an instant, before the guard hit the ground, the Changeling was flying above the other guards. Some of the unicorns among them had their horns ready to cast a spell.

A beam of magic from multiple guards bored right into the flying Changeling, making a loud explosion as the beams hit him. A cloud of smoke filled the sky from the attack.

"We got him!" a guard said cheerfully as other guards begin to whoop.

But the flapping of wings were still heard from the Changeling. He was barely scratched. He had wounds, but it didn't look that bad.

"Be warned!" the Changeling said, continuing to fly higher. "We'll be back!"

In a flash, the Changeling flew off instantly away from Canterlot. As he did, an officer of the higher rank came in. The Captain of the Royal Guard. And he went by the name of Shining Armor.

"What happened here?" Shining Armor asked as he knew there was disturbance.

His blue eyes looked into each guard which made them salute in respect to their leader.

"A Changeling had managed to sneak into the city, sir!" a guard said, his back up and head held up.

"A Changeling?" Shining Armor asked, raising an eyebrow from under his helmet. "How did a Changeling slip under your hooves?"

"We-we have no idea!" another guard said. "But the Changeling said, ' We'll be back. ', sir!"

"I must alert the princess immediately..." Shining Armor said, walking away from the guards. "Dismissed."

* * *

The Changeling that flew out of Canterlot was smiling to himself. He had to do it to warn the ponies of Canterlot.

"I hope they take my assault into account..." Secundus the Changeling said as he flew on. "It would be a shame if Chrysalis's attack succeeded..."

* * *

**A few hours later...**

Secundus got a small base camp going with a fire out by the cave. By learning how to survive, Secundus got a hold of a few pony techniques. He found pony culture absolutely fascinating.

Rubbing the marks the magic had done to him, the scratches he received from the attacks annoyed him.

"Magic..." Secundus grumbled to himself. "It's a bitch..."

Getting any leaves he found, Secundus rubbed onto the sores he received. Soon, he looked like a creature made of leaves.

"Day 1..." Secundus said to himself. "Camp is pretty shitty and the sores on me are pretty annoying."

As he said that, Secundus fetched a large leaf and the worn out quill from his bag.

The fire continued to crackle as Secundus tried to write down the words he said. The leaves from him began to slowly fall down as they slowly began to lose their 'grip' on Secundus's body.

"Day..." Secundus said, scratching his head. "How do you spell it?..."

_Little did he know that in a few days time...  
Everything was about to change..._


	2. Chapter 2: Crashed and Found

**Chapter 2: Crashed and Found**

* * *

**Many days later...**

In the vast and very dark forest, nothing was there to be seen except splendor and glory of nature. The sounds of animals echoed throughout the forest, hidden in plain view. They lived in the forest, but you would have to look very hard to see anything. The vegetation were thick enough that the sunlight would block out some days, never touching the forest floor.

However, a small swish of a bush interrupted the peace of the land. A scurrying set of hooves moved quickly and silently through the darkness. Another bush rustled again, much farther than the one that just rustled. From a bush, something shaped like a pony lifted it's head from bristles of the bush.

"Er!" the figure said in pain.

It was Secundus. Wearing leaves and dirt placed below his eyes, he stepped into something rather pointy.

"Ow! Ow! That hurt!" he said rather quietly.

He fell back into the bush, blowing air onto the hind hoof he stepped on. A sharp thorn throbbed on the ground in which Secundus spat in disgust. He grimaced the pain and patted the small wound.

"You're not going to escape me..." Secundus muttered underneath his breath.

With a leap from the bushes, Secundus jumped out of his cover as he was in war.

"Gotcha'!" he exclaimed.

He had made a daring dive as his hooves grasped onto something. The dirt underneath his eyes served as a bit of war paint as he slowly parted his hooves apart. A small chitter was heard underneath his dirty hooves. A small blue sprite chittered again as it's four wings struggled for flight.

"I can't believe I actually got you!" Secundus said in accomplishment. "Now to sketch you!"

Secundus pulled out a small leaf and a special made quill by himself. Putting the quill in his mouth, Secundus tried his best to draw a sketch with his hooves gently clamped. The weird sprite continued to chitter, trying to get out of Secundus's grasp. Secundus's face cringed time to time to 'perfect' the drawing on his finding. A small smile appeared on his face as he looked happily at his sketch.

"There we go!" he said.

A very childish drawing of the creature was on the leaf. It looked like as if a foal drew it.

"I'm going to call you Schlubs!" Secundus said proudly, letting go of his hooves.

The creature chittered again, looking at the changeling very curiously. The wings started to flitter as it's eyes studied Secundus. Secundus raised his eyebrow to not see the creature fly away in fear.

Starting to walk away, Secundus heard the chitter again. He turned around to see the small flying sprite.

"Hmm?" Secundus said, looking face to face with the creature

The blue flying creature suddenly snuggled Secundus near his neck.

"Well, Schlubs." Secundus said. "Looks like you're coming with me."

The creature chittered happily and followed behind the changeling.

"It's funny, I've never seen anyone of you guys curious of me before." Secundus said towards the sprite.

Schlubs chittered as it landed on top of Secundus's head. With a few minutes of walking, the base camp was within in sight. It was kind of the same ever since Secundus found the cave. In fact, he was starting to call it home. With a few defenses of sharpened sticks, he hoped that it would show the wildlife it was his territory. Learning many tactics in the Swarm, Secundus knew he would be fine for years. It would just be time before everything would end.

A chitter interrupted Secundus's train of thought as the four-winged sprite began to fly into the cave. There was actually wooden furniture, but they looked very unstable. There were many sharp edges of the tables he made, but most of them were dull. Secundus could barely sand them down before getting cut just by standing close to it.

"Schlubs, this is my home." Secundus said, a small smile on his face.

Schlubs chittered in reply.

"Don't you have a home?" the lonely changeling asked. "You know, family? Changelings you can count on?"

Schlubs chittered in such a way that it was correcting Secundus .

"Right, 'sprites' or something..." Secundus said.

He then sighed.

"I do wish something would happen." he said. "Anything."

Schlubs continued to chitter.

"In fact, I wish that something would fall out of the sky and completely change my life!" Secundus said. "That would be amazing!"

The small blue sprite immediately stopped chittering and looked outside the cave.

"What is it?" Secundus asked, following Schlubs.

Schlubs softly chittered, pointing one of it's legs up into the sky. A fairly small dark blue ball of light was descending from the sky very fast at an alarming rate.

Right towards them.

Schlubs cowered behind Secundus as the bright ball of light was heading straight for them. Or that's what it looked like. The bright dark blue ball curved into the forest - not at far away from them.

Secundus looked at the smoke rising from the canopy of trees with awe, his jaw dropped.

"Something fell from the sky!" Secundus said with joy.

Schlubs chittered weakly, clinging onto Secundus in fear.

"Let's go!" Secundus said, starting to sprint towards the crash site. "Schlubs! Take note!"

Schlubs questionably chittered to Secundus.

"Day 9!" Secundus said proudly. "Something had fallen into the forest! I am going to investigate this said crashed materiel!"

The small sprite chittered again questionably as Secundus was now deep into the forest. Amazingly, Secundus was running so fast he was already nearing the crash site.

"What a day!" Secundus said, almost running out of breath.

He was so excited that it was sapping energy out of him. The smoke grew more intense as his vision become much more cloudy.

"Just marvelous! Fantastic!" Secundus said as he jumped over a bush as Schlubs clung on for dear life. "What wonder what this thing is going to be!"

In a few seconds, Secundus skidded to a stop at a top of a crater.

"Oh boy!" Secundus said childishly.

With a step, he tripped and fell into the side of the crater hard as Schlubs began to take flight. Schlubs chittered as Secundus fell in and groaned in pain.

"I-I'm fine!" Secundus said, trying to lift his head up. "Just a small boo-boo!"

Schlubs chittered again and pointed in front of Secundus.

"Huh? What is it?" Secundus asked as he lifted his face up in the smoke.

But as he did, his face hit something soft very hard.

***SMACK***

"Hello!" Secundus said, feeling something soft and squishy at his face. "I think the thing's in front of me!"

He placed his hooves out and patted something gently.

"Ah-ha!" the changeling said proudly. "Schlubs my boy! I have made a discovery!"

Schlubs chittered questionably as the smoke began to clear.

"It..." he said as the smoke cleared up.

"It is..." he continued as he tried clear the smoke from his vision.

A dark blue pony that was a bit smaller than the changeling laid unconscious in front of Secundus. And he was patting the rear end of the pony.

"Ack!" he said, noticing what he was doing.

His head jerked up due to the shock in which it made Secundus knock his head onto the tree branch above. A head-splitting crack was heard as the branch seemed to crack open his skull. Rubbing his head and muttering in pain, Secundus could see that this was no ordinary pony. He saw a cracked horn and some weak wings on the back of the pony.

"Say, it's a special kind of pony..." Secundus said as he examined the alicorn with interest.

His sharp eyes could see that the horn was breaking apart and the wings looked to be broken. With that, he walked over to the face of the pony and looked at the face.

"I'm guessing it's a mare..." Secundus said as he looked at the facial characteristics. "And not that bad bad looking..."

Shaking his head of that thought, his worries about the predators kicked in as he heard howls of wolves. Schlubs chittered as Secundus managed to get the mare on his back.

"We ride, Schlubs!" Secundus said as he jumped on to the top of the crater and walked quickly as possible.

He went at a pace so that the unconscious mare wouldn't fall off.

"Now with some analysis on her, let's see what we get!" Secundus said as Schlubs chittered uneasily.

"Huh? What is it?" Secundus asked.

Schlubs chittered and flew over the mare's face. The mane of the mare was very sparkly in the dark blue hair.

"Yes, Schlubs..." Secundus said, raising an eyebrow. "It's very pretty."

* * *

**A few minutes later...**

Secundus finally grunted and broke a sweat as he softy placed the mare down on a flat elevated surface.

"Phew!" Secundus said as he stretched his legs. "It's been a while since I had to work like that..."

By using magic, Secendus had barely carved a stone table in the cave. It left him tired, but perfected it as something was telling him to do it.

"It's amazing that I worked my ass off to do this." Secundus said as he looked at the stone table.

Then his vision then went up, right near the legs of the mare.

"I wonder how she just fell out of the sky..." Secundus muttered as he looked at the wings.

The then flew up to a special section of the cave and fetched a special quill and a leaf. Schlubs followed Secundus and chittered unsure, looking over at the mare. Secundus seemed not to notice the sprite as he got the supplies.

"Ah, there we go!" Secundus said as he got a quill and leaf.

He then realized something.

"Damn, I almost forgot!" he said to himself.

Using his magic, Secundus closed his eyes and began to slowly change form. Soon, Secundus had a black coat and mane with devilish red eyes. However, the childish happy look in his eyes were in. Now looking like a full grown pegasus stallion, Secundus complimented himself as he admired his new body.

"Disaster would've occurred if she saw that I was a changeling..." Secundus thought as he flew down with leaf and quill in mouth. "Now..."

Spitting the quill and leaf out next to the mare, Secundus thought more about the situation. Before him was a pony that he never saw before. And the possibility of learning more about pony culture burned inside his heart. If he only kept his composure in keeping his pony image. Everything would be fine. His red eyes looked at mare in curiosity and hoped something.

"I hope she's from Canterlot..." Secundus thought as he grabbed the quill with his mouth. "I would actually get into Canterlot and learn more about them... Fantastic!"

Clearing his throat, Secundus focused on a particular accent.

"Fan... Fantastic!" he said in a bit of an Manehatten, (British) tone. "Just fantastic!"

Secundus blinked a little and facehooved himself. Ever since he was banished from the Swarm, he would keep saying stupid things and do weird things. Just like trying to build furniture, playing with his voice, and one time accidentally wiping his ass with poison oak - he was getting odd everyday.

With a smile, Secundus nodded with his new identity. With the quill in mouth, Secundus began to sketch the mare.

* * *

_Multiple shadow beings that looked like mist flew across the late afternoon sky in insane speed. Fast enough that nopony could see it fully. Just a moment._

_Except a goddess._

_And the shadows were chasing after the night princess._

_"Identify yourselves!" Princess Luna asked as her wings tried to escape the shadows._

_"Come with us..." the shadows said, no emotions in their voice as it was cold as ice. "Come..."_

_"Never!" Princess Luna said as she started to go up._

_Her wings went as fast as they could go as the shadows easily followed after her. The shadows went into a 'V' formation and split up to trap the alicorn._

_"What do you want with me?" Princess Luna asked as the shadows slowly shifted towards her._

_"Mistress... Night...m... Mo..." one of the shadows said. "Free us..."_

_Princess Luna looked shocked as the shadows advanced towards her at all sides._

_"You won't get us!" Princess Luna said as her horn started to glow._

_A brilliant dark blue light exploded everywhere around Princess Luna, vanquishing the shadows around her, However, the princess of the light was exhausted due to the chase and slowly closed her eyes. Losing altitude, her eyes also closed as her horn was still conjuring magic. Going down fast, all Princess Luna could remember was a forest below._

_And then everything went black._

* * *

Princess Luna groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. Her vision very groggy and hearing impaired, all she could see was a boring gray color around her.

"Ugh..." the princess of the night groaned softly.

"Say, what's this?" a male voice asked.

Princess Luna could see somepony poking around her legs.

"Just amazing..." the voice said again.

A hint of a Manehatten accent caught the princess's distorted ears as she struggled to get up.

"Say, a tattoo! This has to be a tattoo!" the voice said again.

"Wh-who are you?" Princess Luna struggled to say.

But a very soft mumble, so soft that no one could hear her escaped from her mouth.

"Just a little bit here..." the voice said again. "I don't want to wake her up..."

Princess Luna now had her head up to see the mysterious pony. As her vision cleared, Princess Luna could see a pony with a black mane and coat - sticking his face and looking right between her legs.

"Say, that tattoo is kind of-"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Princess Luna yelled in her royal Canterlot voice.

With that in the air, she used one of her powerful back hooves and kicked the stallion square in the face.

"OOF!" the stallion yelled in pain as the princess's hooves crushed his face.

The stallion went flying across the room in Princess Luna's vision and saw the pony slam against the wall.

***CRASH***

Princess Luna got off the table that she laid on and landed on her hooves. Red in the face, furious and about to charge, she asked one more question.

"What were you doing?!" she asked again in her royal Canterlot voice as a large chunk of the stone wall fell down around the stallion.

The stallion was muttering and fell to the ground and twitched. Unhappy with the reply, Princess Luna got lower and stomped the ground, dragging her hooves across the floor.

About to charge, something was in hair that caught Princess Luna's eyes. Having her attention on that, Princess Luna lifted a hoof up to see what the thing in her hair was. Touching and feeling that some kind of bandage was around her horn, Princess Luna instantly remembered that her horn shattered or something.

But remembering the stallion looked between her legs, her face grew a shade of red again in embarrassment and anger.

Her eyes then laid upon leaves that seemed to have drawings on them. Walking closer to the leaves, it was drawings. Foal-like drawings. A small smile appeared on the princess's face was she remembered when she went to a magic kindergarten class. With the colts and fillies knowing that the princess was coming, the little ponies drew foal-like drawings as a gift to her.

A drawing of her cutie mark - a moon caught her eyes. Focused on the drawing, she soon realized that the stallion that looked at her had the mind of a foal. A few drawings of trees, a creature with four wings, and herself were on many pieces of leaves.

"Uh..." the black stallion graoned, his eyes in all directions with his tongue out. "What hit me?"

Princess Luna perked her head up and realized that the stallion was stirring up. The stallion then sat on his rear and shook his head to clear his mind.

Secundus's world came back to view as he tried to comprehend what had just happened.

"What is your name?" Princess Luna asked, walking up to the dazed stallion.

Secundus looked up to see a mare with beautiful sparkling hair and eyes looking right at his red ones.

"S-S-Secun..." he said, trailing off.

"Come again?" Princess Luna asked.

"Dusk." Secundus said rather quickly.

"Dusk?" Princess Luna asked, raising an eyebrow.

She heard the black stallion starting with a 'S' and kept that information in the back of her mind.

"Yes." Secundus lied. "_It would be better to lie about my name..._" the transformed Changeling thought.

Princess Luna and Secundus then looked at each other awkwardly before the princess came to a realization.

_"He doesn't know who I am..."_ Princess Luna thought as the pegasus in front of her looked at her.

A small smile formed on her face as she could have a little fun with him. It was a very long time ever since she pranked anypony anyway.

"My name is Luna." Princess Luna said, not wanting to give her royal title away yet.

"Luna?" Secundus asked.

"Yes, from Canterlot."

"Canterlot?!" Secundus asked, bolting towards the princess. "You're from Canterlot?"

Princess Luna was mildly surprised at Secundus's sudden outburst and kept her composure.

"Yes, yes we are." Princess Luna replied.

"This is great! Just great!" Secundus said with excitement.

Princess Luna's face again become a little surprised as she started to wonder if 'Dusk' was mentally insane.

"I've heard so much of the city!" Secundus exclaimed as he walked past Princess Luna with a small limp. "So is it alright if we visit the city?"

Secundus flew up to the certain place of the camp and grabbed his saddlebag. Meanwhile, Princess Luna was trying to comprehend the stallion's odd requests.

"Oh, please make yourself at home, Luna!" Secundus said as he tried to get a few more things. "Also, try not to use your horn. It'll hurt a lot if you try. Trust me."

Princess Luna walked over to the stone slab she woke up up and sat on it, wondering what was going to happen next. There wasn't much fun at the castle in Canterlot anyway. She just wanted something exciting in her life. Ignoring the creepy shadow things that chased her before hoof, the stranger, Dusk, in front of her seemed to look like as if everything he saw was an opportunity for something.

Princess Luna looked around the room to realize that she was in a cave. The boring gray of the cave was filled with leaves, sharp wood furniture, and other things. And she noticed that Dusk was alone. Just by himself.

"You know, I've always wanted to visit Canterlot, Luna!" Secundus said with joy in his voice.

"Don't you know you can walk in and explore the city?" Princess Luna asked, raising an eyebrow yet again.

"Er... Well... I just have a small problem." Secundus said as he flew down to some objects behind Luna across the cave.

"And what problems are that, Dusk?" Princess Luna asked.

"I would rather not talk about it, sorry." Secundus said, not wanting to tell her about him being a Changeling. "It'll be complicated for you to understand."

"I see..." Princess Luna said as she stared out the cave.

She could see the bright green trees and forests to see a small cute campsite right in front of it.

"Say, you live here by yourself?" Princess Luna asked.

"Yes." Secundus replied as he went through a leaf-bag.

Suddenly, a soft chitter was heard underneath some leaves.

"Any family?" Princess Luna asked.

"Not much anymore." Secundus answered as he tried to locate the noise.

"Schlubs?" Secundus asked quietly, wanting to know where the four-winged creature went.

Schlubs chittered as he was eating something. Food in his cheeks showed a very content face of happiness.

"Okay, what ever you do, DON'T disturb Luna." Secundus whispered to the happy blue sprite.

Schlubs nodded as he swallowed food. But as soon as he did, it looked like was about to hurl.

"Oh, oh shit!" Secundus said accidentally rather loudly.

"Pardon?" Princess Luna asked.

"Sorry! Just stubbed my hooves!" Secundus replied as Schlubs's face became worse. "An-anyway... Do you have any family, Luna?"

"Yes, I do actually." Princess Luna said, ignoring the crude word he had said. "I have an older sister..."

Luna rambled on as Secundus tried to calm Schlubs down.

"Hey, keep it down!" Secundus hushed quietly as Schlubs was about to throw up,

Schlubs hacked a brown disgusting ball about the size of himself - right into Secundus's open mouth.

"Urk!" Secundus choked as he placed his hooves at his neck.

Schlubs now relaxed and started to fall asleep right on the leaves.

"I did have a mother and father..." Princess Luna continued on as Secundus in the back staggered on two back hooves with his front hooves at his neck. "I really didn't know my father..."

Secundus in the back tried to get air, but no sound came out of his mouth. With his hooves still at his neck, he staggered around in odd angles to get the ball out of his throat.

"Anyway, about my sister, her name is Cel-"

"URK!" Secundus choked as a giant brown ball erupted out of his mouth.

A giant brown sloshy ball hit the floor, catching Princess Luna's attention. Secundus gasped for air as the brown thing now had eyes and four wings. With it's wings started to flap, it flew - right out of Princess Luna's vision.

"Was it something I said?" Princess Luna asked, raising an eyebrow at the air gasping pegasus.

"N-No..." Secundus gasped as he tried to catch his breath.

"Of course..." Princess Luna said under her breath. "Anyway, Canterlot. Do you know where it is?"

"Y-Yep." Secundus said, almost having his breath. "It's a few minutes that a way." he said, pointing his hooves towards the direction over the trees.

"We're going to fly?"

"Yes, we are and-" Secundus stopped as he realized something.

"What is it?" Princess Luna asked.

"Your wings. You luckily crashed in a way that they didn't break." Secundus said as Princess Luna looked towards her leaf-wrapped wings. "Guess we're going on hoof."

Secundus poked his head into his saddlebag and then oit with a small smile on his face.

"Are we going to Canterlot, Luna?" Secundus asked with a smile on his face.

Secundus smiled in a way that made Princess Luna smile as well.

"Yes." Princess Luna said, nodding her head.

Something about the stallion made the long walk to Canterlot suddenly become more enjoyable.

"Please, follow me." Secundus said as he began to walk out of the cave with Princess Luna right behind him.

Princess Luna looked around outside of the cave to see that Dusk was absolutely secluded and felt a little bit sorry for him. He had nopony to talk to.

With pity in her eyes, she looked over to Dusk/Secundus, who in front of her. But then her eyes trailed down to his rear and blushed a little immediately to look away.

Even for just an isolated stallion in the wild, Luna found Dusk a little bit attractive. Now looking back on it, she didn't much anymore for the stallion to look at her before.

Then something came across her mind.

"Say, Dusk, how did you find us?" Princess Luna asked.

"Hmm?" Secundus said as he lowered his pace so that he was going at the same pace.

Secundus was much larger and taller than Princess Luna, in where the princess could get a good look on his face. For living in the wild, Dusk was well groomed and clean. His black coat was somehow spotless.

"I found you coming crashing down somewhere over there." Secundus said, motioning his head to Luna would know the direction where he found her. "You were falling down fast with some magical energy."

Luna realized how a pegasus would immediately know that it was magic around her. But instead of questioning him, she thanked him.

"Thank you Dusk." Princess Luna said with a smile to the red-eyed pegasus.

"No-not a problem!" Dusk said, getting red a little in the face.

His face turned a bit red to see the mare lean very close to his face. Princess Luna then smiled and picked her pace a little up to give Dusk a show as well.

But in the dark forest, a pack of timberwolves sniffed the air and recognized the scent of Secundus. Knowing to stay away, the leader of the pack called the group away from the dangerous figure. However, a shadowy mist entered into one timberwolf and as another did to another one.

The once brilliant green color in their eyes faded into a disturbing black. The pack then faced and snarled towards the direction of Secundus and Princess Luna.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Returning the Favor**

* * *

_(cliche alert!)_

The timberwolves crept low and stalked Princess Luna and Secundus. The wolves were deep in the forest, but they made their way quickly and silently enough to see their prey.

Their black eyes stared at the two rears of the ponies as they waited patiently for the right time to strike. The possessed timberwolves stayed away from the edge from being seen, but close enough to get a good broad view.

"So, what's Canterlot like, Luna?" Secundus asked as the two walked on.

"It's a magnificent city if you ask me." Luna replied as a shuffle was heard behind them.

"Huh, what was that?" Secundus asked out loud as his soldier instincts kicked in.

He crept a little low and looked behind him, in the hope to see anything in the trees. Princess Luna stopped walking and looked at the black stallion looking back.

There was nothing. There wasn't anything that seemed to follow them.

"It must've been a small creature." Princess Luna said, wanting to reassure the stallion that it was fine.

She saw that the stallion was very alert and seemingly protective. But the only thing that bugged her was that feeling in that tormented was her stomach. The same feeling when the shadows chased after her.

"Ye-yes, you're right." Secundus said, standing straight up now. "I'm just a bit jumpy, that's all."

A sudden roar broke through the air as a timberwolf lunged on top of Luna.

"Watch it!" Secundus said as he brought his hind hooves and kicked the timberwolf in the jaw.

His strong legs went by Luna's face and hit the timberwolf right on the snout. The kick should've been strong enough to daze it, but somehow, it didn't.

The timberwolf shrugged off the kick and counterattacked by using it's jaws to bite Secundus's leg. The sharp teeth pierced his tissue and flesh as blood was drawn.

"ARGH!" Secundus yelled out in pain as he used his other hoof to kick the timberwolf off.

His hoof made the timberwolf fly back and crash at the edge of the forest - where other timberwolves were.

"Th-they're never like this!" Secundus said as Princess Luna tried to overlook the situation.

She should've at least sensed danger when it was coming. But somehow, a strong power seemed to knock out her senses. After that thought, she could see that Dusk was injured and was heavily bleeding.

"You're hurt!" Princess Luna exclaimed.

"Just a small wound." Secundus said, giving a strained smile. "Luna..." he said, looking at the mare in the eyes. "I want you to fly away from here right now."

"How can I do that?" Princess Luna asked. "You told me that-"

As Princess Luna was talking, she could start to see a horn manifest on top of the pegasus's head. A black sharp horn that was a Changeling's. Soon, the red blood eyes were replaced by a clear blue texture. The whole black coat soon turned into a Changeling's as the wound healed on his leg.

"Go now, Luna." Secundus said as he was now in his Changeling form.

His horn lit up a green color in which Princess Luna's horn and wings glowed in response. The alicorn's wings and horn healed up and was completely healthy. Princess Luna was amazed to see such magic, but amazement soon turned to horror.

Secundus's own horn and wings were now damaged as the wolves began to circle around Secundus and Princess Luna.

"What did you do, Dusk?" Princess Luna asked towards the Changeling.

"Your safety, Luna." Secundus replied. "Also, 'Dusk' isn't my name. Not that my name matters anyway... Go! Now!"

Princess Luna knew that the Changeling kind was considered an enemy of the ponies. Their differences soon broke the relationship of them so many years ago. At one point, the ponies and changelings lived in harmony and peace, but that all broke. Ever since then, the pony kind and changelings were bitter to each other.

But to Luna, the Changeling in front of her had a different heart. Even as an enemy of the ponies, he couldn't leave anything that saved her life.

"What are you waiting for?" Secundus asked as his breath got heavier by the second.

Princess Luna hesitated before her wings took flight high above the battlefield, leaving the changeling alone to get slaughtered. The princess of the night started to fly, but looked back in pain and sorrow.

"Come... and get me..." Secundus said out of breath as the wolves' attention went to Princess Luna.

"Mistress..." a dark voice said, escaping out from one of the timberwolf's mouth.

A few started to run after the mare, but Secundus took a hold of the timberwolf's hind wooden legs with his teeth. The timberwolves tripped and glared their black eyes at the changeling. All the attention from the wolves drifted from Princess Luna to the changeling.

Secundus was the first to attack and crushed his hooves on the hind legs of the wolves. A sound of splintering wood crashed as the changeling jumped up to evade an incoming attack. The wolf's attack destroyed the pack that was on Secundus's sides, completely obliterating it. Already out of breath, Secundus knew it would only be a matter of time before he would fall.

The timberwolves were never this savage before. Their black eyes seemed to be a trait of it.

With a roar, three timberwolves rushed Secundus from all sides and aimed for his neck - a lethal attack. Secundus sidestepped a wolf's attack and slammed his hoof onto another. He couldn't defend from the third timberwolf's attack.

The third timberwolf ripped off one of Secundus's wings with it's powerful jaws as another timberwolf joined in and bit his front hoof.

The sound of the wing ripping and the crush of the hoof filled the air as Secundus's body was filled with pain.

"ARRRRRGGGH!" Secundus yelled out as the wolves continued to attack him.

Their sharp teeth and powerful paws continued to tear up his coat as bloody streamed out of the wounds. The changeling was in extreme pain and couldn't do anything about it. A powerful paw from one the wolves jabbed one of Secundus's eyes, leaving a puncturing black eye wound.

The sounds of screaming of pain was loud enough for Princess Luna to hear. She was flying away from the place she left the changeling as her heart couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't bear to leave something that saved her life to just die.

With her body facing the opposite direction, Princess Luna flew like she never flew before. A sonic boom exploded through the air as a black trail left behind her.

A tear fell down from one of the princess's eyes as she flew down to the place she left. Lowering her speed, Princess Luna could see the changeling getting torn to shreds. The yelling of pain brought another tear down of Princess Luna's eyes as the timberwolves stopped and looked up in the sky to see the princess of the night.

All the wolves stopped what they were doing and looked up at her. Secundus struggled and twitched in pain was blood was all over his body. He was suffering so much, he couldn't stop yelling out in pain.

With gritted teeth, Princess Luna's horn lit up with her dark blue magic and brought down a giant ray of forked lightning down to each wolf. All the wolves in one shot was completely destroyed and was left nothing but ashes. All was left was a dying changeling that was in major pain.

Princess Luna flew down to Secundus's sides and looked at the bloody mess the changeling had. The sight brought more than a tear down Princess Luna's eyes as Secundus tried to talk.

"H-hey Luna..." Secundus said weakly as blood was all over his face and body.

Princess Luna couldn't bring herself to say anything and just stared into the changeling's eyes.

"Is Canterlot a nice place?" Secundus asked weakly again as he coughed up blood.

The princess could only nod as Secundus struggled to put his hoof up. He raised a bloody, crushed hoof and brought it to Luna's cheek.

"Luna... I just want to... say..." Secundus struggled to say as his eye got weaker and weaker. "You're beautiful..."

With that said, Secundus's eyes closed slowly as a breath escaped from his mouth. His bloodied hoof dropped to the ground with a crash as his body was now lifeless.

"No..." Princess Luna said as she tried to contain her tears in.

As a princess, she had to contain herself. Contain all emotions in and never let it get the best of her. But the thought of a changeling giving his life for her just touched her. She didn't even know the changeling's name.

With her horn glowing, Princess Luna gave her magic strength and power to bring back the fallen changeling. A bright dark blue light lit around Secundus's body as many injuries were healed rapidly with her magic. Many dangerous injuries were healed as the changeling still laid on the ground.

"Come back... Please..." Princess Luna whispered as a lifeless look from the changeling still stayed the same.

Princess Luna's magic was at her limit as she tried her best to repair all the damage the changeling took for her.

Nothing.

Just nothing.

The changeling didn't even move a muscle as Princess Luna had a saddened look and moved closer to him. Princess Luna's horn suddenly exploded in magic as it enveloped around the changeling. All the wounds began to slowly heal as Luna began to run out of breath.

"Please get up." Princess Luna whispered as a final drop of magic entered inside the fallen changeling.

The final drop of magic seemed to come out of her horn like the final drop of water from a faucet. As the 'drop' hit the changeling, it seemed to seep inside him like a rag soaking up water.

Even the last bit of magic seem to not make a difference. The body still laid lifeless, limp, and dead.

Not even a simple movement of the chest moved.

He was gone.

Princess Luna fought the tears the best she could as a single drop escaped from her eye. As she began to turn away, the open lips of Secundus was a little open, catching her eye. Walking closer, Princess Luna got closer as her lips almost reached his.

All of the sudden, the fallen changeling coughed - all into Princess Luna's mouth.

Secundus hacked violently as his lungs seemed to be in a state of shock. Princess Luna also joined in on the coughing as her mouth also wanted to get rid of Secundus's salvia. His lungs began to take in air as Luna soon quickly realized that he was up.

The battered up changeling soon began to control his breathing as he rubbed his eyes. His vision was very blurry as his hooves helped in clearing it. But before he could finish what he was doing, he was tackled by the princess of the night.

"You're up!" Princess Luna exclaimed as her voice went into the volume of a Canterlot voice.

A few tears of joy leaked out of Princess Luna's eyes as Secundus got the breath knocked out of him. She wrapped her hooves around Secundus, hugging him rather tightly. Not expecting this, Secundus became to hyperventilate and almost suffocate.

"L-Luna!" Secundus tried to yell as a large group of birds from the nearby forest suddenly retreated up into the sky.

He was too weak to even lift a hoof up as his body was very bruised and beaten. Luckily, he didn't have any broken wounds.

"I-I thought you were-"

"LUNA!" Secundus managed to yell out and a much larger volume.

But as he did, he began to cough again. Luna noticed did and unwrapped her hooves quickly and walked back a step, blushing.

She had let her emotions for just a moment and felt a bit embarrassed. She wiped away the tears from her eyes as her face was a little bit red.

Secundus soon calmed his breathing as he continued to rub his eyes with his hooves. Luna took a deep breath before she began to say something.

"I-I'm glad you're well up and running... Dusk..." Princess Luna said as Secundus's ears twitched a bit up.

"Wait, what? Did I do something cool?" he asked as looked over to Luna.

Secundus's body was very beaten and bruised, it was almost pitiful to look at. His wings were almost shredded to the point that it couldn't be used and his horn was almost gone.

"You... saved my life." Princess Luna said as Secundus looked down.

"Yeah... B-but you saved mine..." Secundus said, sighing in a little bit of disappointment.

Luna couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Is there a problem with that?" Princess Luna asked, walking closer to Secundus. "I know that you're a changeling and-"

"I-what?!" Secundus exclaimed as his face turned to pure horror.

He lifted his black hooves up that looked like Swiss cheese in front of his eyes.

His smashed horn began to emit a small faint green light before a horrifying crack was heard. Secundus's already shattered horn began to almost disintegrate as he tried to transform.

"Stop what you're doing!" Princess Luna said as Secundus collapsed to the ground.

He was breathing heavily as black powder seemed to come off his horn.

"Wh-why do you want to hide your identity for what you are, changeling?" Princess Luna asked. "Now, I don't want to to call you 'changeling', what is your real name?"

"S-Secundus." he admitted, seeming to put his head down in shame.

"Why are you... ashamed of what you are Secundus?" Princess Luna asked as she walked closer to him.

Secundus looked at Luna and then back to the ground.

"I've been told by my sister that ponies... hated us with all their hearts..." Secundus said before Princess Luna was now by his side. "And I didn't want you to see... this." he said, lifting his hooves up.

"There was a time before when ponies and changelings alike lived together in harmony long ago." Princess Luna said as Secundus's face brightened.

"Really?"

"Yes." Princess Luna said with a smile.

"Th-that's all I want..." Secundus said, looking up at Luna.

The princess then lowered herself down with the poor changeling.

"How about Canterlot?" Princess Luna asked, smirking a bit.

"T-that too!" he said, with a bright smile.

But his face dropped along with his ears. With that, Princess Luna's face also dropped.

"What's wrong?" Princess Luna asked, seeming to be sad also whenever the changeling frowned.

"Look at me..." he said. "What would the ponies think when they see me?"

"Don't worry Secundus." Luna said, resting her head on the changeling's shoulder. "I know a way." she whispered.

Secundus blushed a little bit as he never had a mare been close to him before. Not counting his sister, Secundus felt a bit... buttery.

Princess Luna smirked in teasing way, out of Secundus's line of sight. By being a the princess of the night, she _did_ have a way in.

**A few minutes later...**

Underneath the cover of the night and two simple magic spells, Princess Luna covered Secundus, who was weak and defenseless in an invisibility spell.

"Hey, quit struggling!" Princess Luna hushed softly as the city's light lit up the sky.

"Sorry, but it hurts!" Secundus whispered back weakly as the levitation spell barely got him off the ground.

***BONK***

"Ow! That was a root!" Secundus said as his head made contact with a tree root.

"Sorry!"

***BONK***

"Argh! Hey, that was the same root!"

"Sorry, I thought I saw a guard!" Princess Luna whispered as the sentries from the city walls patrolled back and forth.

"Now I can't feel anymore..." Secundus whispered.

"That's good." Luna whispered back.

"How is that _good_?"

"I'll need to sneak you past the guards." Princess Luna replied as she slowly dragged Secundus across the ground with the spell. "It's good if you don't feel any pain, you'll all be good. You just don't have to move a muscle."

"What about you?" Secundus asked. "And can't you just fly over stealthily or something?"

"There's a magical shield that protects Canterlot." Princess Luna explained as Secundus struggled to see.

"Oh, I see..." he said, his neck at an odd angle.

"When I say 'don't move a muscle, I literally mean 'don't move a muscle'. Got it?"

"Y-yes, Luna..."

She lifted the invisible changeling from the ground onto her back, in which Secundus had not expected at all. The moment he was placed on her back, Secundus gasped as his lungs exhaled hot air right down Luna's neck.

Luna almost moaned by the feeling, but shook it away as the red in her face faded away.

"Now's not the time..." she said, approaching the city she ruled.

It was the fastest way in, but not the easiest. It was all on Secundus.

A fully armored guard spotted her and bowed politely. Not even questioning where she was, he kept his mouth shut as he held his head low.

A guard on the other side did the same and bowed.

The guards made the forcefield passable as Princess Luna walked in without any problem.

Secundus however, have a race of thoughts the moment Luna placed him on her back. The moment she placed him on her, the scent of her exploded into Secundus's nostrils, frying his brains out. Her scent was just mysterious, sweet, dark... and lovely...

His boys began to get slightly aroused, a thing he _didn't_ want to do.

"Oh shit!" Secundus thought wildly. "Think! Think! Think!" he thought as his loins were getting harder.

"Think!" Secundus thought as hard as he could.

The very aggressive stallion side of him almost roared as Luna's scent just aroused him. An image Luna laying on a bed seductively clouded his mind.

"Hey..." the Luna said in his thoughts with a flirty tone. "I know what you want me..."

"No, no, NO! Think muscle stallions!"

The sudden image of Luna shifted towards a buff stallion showing off his muscles. A gray stallion with amazing arms showed them off as sweat dropped from his brow, making it very unattractive to Secundus.

"Whew!" Secundus sighed very softly.

His perverted thoughts were soon erased as an image of a stallion dominated. But as he took a breath in, he took a load of Luna's scent.

"Tame me..." the Luna in his thoughts said seductively.

Luna wore a very eye appealing outfit with her ass hanging out of a bed.

"Muscle stallions! Muscle stallions!"

Very buff stallions seemed to be in steroids with their muscles popped out, crushing the thoughts of Luna once again.

"There..." he thought, very relieved.

He sighed as he saw Luna walk into the forcefield.

As Luna walked in, she something _very_ warm on her hind. It was almost something that she wanted... But not exactly _what_...

* * *

**A/N:**

Cliche! Cliche for days! You guys knew that he was going to be alright, right? I just had to put in a cliche scene for more emotions and what not. As I was writing it, I felt a bit to just write a cliche scene. :/

It was too cliche that I didn't want to do it. So, please forgive me!

Anyway, what do you think? :D

Likey? No likey? :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Special Guest**

Secundus began to breathe heavily as his poisoned thoughts began to cloud his mind.

_"Good thoughts in, bad thoughts out, good thoughts in, bad thoughts out..."_ Secundus repeated in his mind as Luna's wings began to take flight.

Before he knew it, Secundus found himself hurtled through the air by Luna's levitation spell. Her majestic wings beated a few times before she reached a very fast pace. The wind blew through Secundus' face as his his mouth caught air. The lips of his mouth flew open as Princess Luna flew across the starry night sky. His mind was in the state of shock as his ears bent down to the force of the wind.

The huge burst of a ride soon finished as quickly as it started, making Secundus very woozy. As Princess Luna landed on the balcony of Canterlot Castle, she looked back to see a changeling with derped eyes and a tongue sticking out.

"Er, are you fine?" Princess Luna asked as Secundus landed on the ground with a plop.

"I, Secundus is fantastic!" the changeling soldier said proudly.

But the hoof from the alicorn slammed on his mouth as Princess Luna hushed him.

"Quiet!" she said. "You don't want to wake up everypony!"

She sighed as Secundus' wide cyan eyes looked at her with shame and embarrassment.

"So-Sorry..." Secundus said with guilt in his voice.

"It's quite all right." Princess Luna said as she placed her hoof away from Secundus' mouth. "Now, I need to treat to your wounds and-"

"Wounds?" Secundus asked. "What wounds?"

"The wounds from-"

The princess of the night looked at completely healed changeling with no injuries of any sort.

"What did you just do?" Princess Luna asked. "Did you fake the injuries?"

"No, I didn't." Secundus replied. "It just seemed all the positive energy from the city healed me in lickity split."

He then suddenly collapsed to the ground and clutched his hooves.

"Ooh, ow, that hurts!" the changeling said.

"Why? What is it?" Princess Luna asked.

"I hurt my hooves..." Secundus said as he rolled on the ground.

His voice seemed to be very childish and not very attractive. Secundus' sharp wings seemed wrap around him like a sushi roll. Looking like black swiss cheese wrapped in cyan seaweed, he made amazing rolls back and forth on the floor. Sounding like a complete foal, Princess Luna brought a hoof to her face and approached the whining changeling.

"Let me see it." Princess Luna said as Secundus did what he was told.

A small red bump was pumping in his hooves as Luna raised an eyebrow.

"Does it actually hurt that much?" she asked as Secundus pulled the hoof close to him.

His eyes seemed to have a bunch of mixed feelings as he closed the,.

"I'm sorry, Luna." Secundus said as his voice came off being cool and sexy. "It seems that something got into my head ever since I was banished..."

"Banished?" Princess Luna asked. "What do you mean by-"

"Well, I'm hungry." Secundus said, cutting off Luna.

His face was now back to being like a foal with a goofy smile.

"Isn't that fantastic! I really want to try pony meals!"

Luna was dumbstruck by the sudden change in the personality of the very odd changeling. Watching him, the changeling's once serious and soft demeanor suddenly shifted to a foalish and happy persona.

"Well, Luna, shall we explore your home?" Secundus asked with a bright smile.

With a funny limp, he went towards the door. Taking a second to realize what the crazy changeling was doing, Luna tackled Secundus before his hoof opened the door.

"Oof!" the changeling grunted as Luna laid on top.

"What are you doing?" Luna asked a bit harshly as Secundus's face cowered down.

"I-I just wanted to see Canterlot..." Secundus said with a whimper.

His face suddenly shot into pain as his childish personality slapped away.

"Ow!" Secundus cried out as a migraine shot through his head.

He bared this sharp teeth and shook his head as his muzzle touched Princess Luna's. As the night princess accidentally 'cuddled' his muzzle, the changeling immediately looked away.

"Uh, just what happened, Luna?" Secundus asked as his headache started to go away.

A little bit red in the face, he couldn't look up at Luna to what just happened. Something odd was happening to him, and he could feel it. Secundus would sometimes find himself staring into space. When staring into space, it was almost instantaneous and he would find himself in some place. This time, he found himself under Luna.

"Oh, uh, nothing, Secundus." Luna replied, also red in the face.

A little embarrassed by what just happened, her lips curved up into a smile. It was a long time ever since she felt a stallion's touch. Getting off slowly, Secundus looked around the room they were in.

"Wow, is this actually Canterlot?" Secundus asked, his eyes perking with interest.

His eyes went to a gigantic dark blue bed to also the furniture that was organized neatly in the room. The dresser was conveniently placed near the dresser, which was next to a room that looked like the bathroom. As Secundus' eyes looked around in amazement, Luna couldn't help but giggle.

As Secundus looked like he was about to question something, a knock was heard at Luna's door.

"Luna, are you in there?" a very beautiful voice asked.

"Quick, hide!" Princess Luna hushed quickly as the changeling scrambled to a hiding spot.

Unfortunately, he wasn't thinking well in the moment and jumped in the bed.

"No, not there!" Princess Luna hushed. "Anywhere but the bed!"

"Luna? I'm going to come in." the voice said as Secundus was trapped beneath the covers.

Luna groaned and jumped in the bed after Secundus to help him out.

"Get out, quick!" Luna said as her voice got louder.

"Oh, you're in!" the beautiful voice replied back. "I'll just be coming in-"

"NO!" Princess Luna yelled, sticking her head out from the bed.

As she did, a majestic white alicorn with a multi-colored mane entered the room with a smile on her face. Princess Celestia, a regal co-ruler of Equestria looked down to see her little sister panting and _very_ red in the face.

"Luna, what happened to you?" Princess Celestia as Luna moaned a bit.

"Y-you don't want to-"

"Hello?" a stallion voice asked under the covers.

Luna's face went into a state of shock as Princess Celestia smiled.

"Luna, I didn't know you had a friend over!" she said as Princess Luna jumped out.

"No, sister, you see, I-"

A handsome black pegasus stallion with red eyes peered out from under the covers to see a white alicorn staring down at him. Red in the face and panting as well, Princess Celestia began to giggle.

"Say, Luna, you didn't tell you you'll have a special _guest_ over." Princess Celestia said, looking down to her little sister.

"Wh-what?" Princess Luna asked, very red in the face. "What art thou saying, sister?"

The white alicorn giggled.

"I know that a mare needs a stallion time to time, sister." Princess Celestia said. "I understand."

"We are not doing what you speak of, sister!" Luna said, her voice rising in volume.

Secundus, now a stallion looked worryingly at Celestia and Luna. Princess Celestia could see that he was nervous and was about to begin the conversation. But it seemed that the stallion was comfortable.

"He-Hello." Secundus began shyly. "M-my name is Dusk."

"Hello there, Dusk!" Princess Celestia smiled.

Secundus simply stared back awkwardly as Princess Celestia continued on.

"I see that you've got Luna here in your hooves." she said as Luna puffed up her cheeks at her elder sister. "Please enjoy your stay at the _Canterlot Castle_ and-"

"Wait, what?"

"Pardon?" Princess Celestia asked.

"Canterlot _Castle_?!" Secundus seemed to yell.

"Why, yes." Princess Celestia said, a bit confused.

"Y-you're Pri-Princess Celestia?" Secundus asked, his voice getting higher in pitch.

"Yes, I am, dear Dusk." the regal princess replied with a warm smile.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no!" Dusk said as he jumped off the bed. "Please don't execute me!"

Curling up into a ball at the foot of the bed, Princess Celestia looked at Luna with a raised eyebrow.

"Is this your first time hiring a prostitute, Luna?"

"Like I said, that is not what we were doing!" Luna glared.


End file.
